One of the ghouls
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Dani is transferred to Ms. Grimwood's while trying to keep her secret that she is half human instead of all ghost. Danny/Dani father/daughter. Danny/Sam. Sibella/Tucker. Dani/Tug.
1. A letter home (Chapter one)

One of the ghouls

Beccalovesbumblebee- Okay I have always wanted to do a Scooby-doo and the Ghoul school fic! So I decided that this would be a good one to do. Danny Phantom/Scooby-Doo. Danielle is transferred to Miss Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls. So anyways I do not own Scooby-doo, or Danny Phantom. This chapter may be short it is just an intro to the story. Danny may be more of a Father figure to Danielle then him just being her "cousin".

Chapter one. A letter home.

_Dear Danny,_

_You would not believe where they transferred me now. The place is a finishing school for girls, well more like ghouls. You wouldn't believe who my classmates are, but I will tell you anyways. Their names are Sibella, Elsa, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis. They are all really nice and all, but they have their Dads while I have no one to call family because I am only your clone. _

_This is the part you won't believe._

_Sibella is the daughter of Dracula. That is right Danny Count freaking Dracula. Of course she is also a vampire. Her purple hair flows behind her like a cape. When I first met her she was actually a purple bat._

_Elsa is the daughter of Frankenteen. So she well looks like a female Frankenteen. Yes stitches, bolts, and all._

_Winnie is the daughter of a werewolf. So she is basically a big ball of fluff that wears a blue tattered dress. She has bright orange hair, and tends to howl a lot._

_Phantasma is the daughter of a Phantom. She is one of my best friends at school. She loves music, and tends to float through walls. Phanty is a good ghost with a wicked fun spirit._

_Tanis is the daughter of the Mummy. She is a little thing compared to everyone else. I really don't know much about what is under her wrap except that she has blue eyes, and a pink bow on her head. She loves to swim, and is very happy about the trophy that they won against the Calloway cadets in a Volleyball match last year._

_Danny I am glad to have met these girls, but I am worried about our secret. They don't know I am half human... I am afraid of what will happen if they find out. What happens if I turn back in my sleep?_

_On Halloween we have a HUGE get together the most important date of the year when all of the Dad's come to visit their daughters. I want you to come so my new friends can meet you. If you come please come in your ghost form._

_Oh and can we pretend that you are my Dad? Please, Danny I don't want them to know that I am technically a clone of you, and that I have no real family._

_I love you Danny. Write me back, Dani._


	2. Chapter 2

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey I am back! I am grateful for all the favorites, follows, reads, and reviews. I do not own Scooby-doo, or Danny Phantom. Since you guys asked so nicely I started chapter two while I was sick in bed. Another short chapter... I promise the next one will be longer. I want opinions should I involve Revolta in this story or not? What about Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy? Please let me know. Also Dani calls Phantasma Phanty, Tasma, and Tas just so you know. Love y'all.

Chapter two.

(Danni's P.O.V.)

By the time I finished my letter, and folded it up there was a knock on my door. I heard Phanty laugh.

"Yes," I called.

"Danielle if you spend all your time writing letters you won't be able to spend time with everyone before Miss Grimwood sends us to bed," Sibella said as she opened my bedroom door.

Phanty stuck her head through the wall in my room. She laughed. "That's right Dani. You will miss all the fun!" Phantasma floated over to me and pulled me off of my bed and downstairs (more like through the floor).

I went along with them, because they were my new friends.

Winnie, Elsa, and Tanis were dancing to some upbeat pop tempo. When I entered the room Winnie slapped me on the back, and then held my arms and swayed them back and forth. After a few minutes I got into it, and I could see Elsa dancing with Tanis, and Sibella and Phantasma doing the Phanty fling. As the music ended we all let out a laugh, and many of the girls shrieked.

Winnie glanced out the window at the moon. "I am so happy I could howl in fact I will!" She let out three howls each more ear-splitting then the first.

I floated off of the ground when Phanty floated over too me. "Dani are you sure you don't want to hang out with me tonight? It will be a scream," Phanty said.

I shook my head. "Not tonight Phanty." I saw Phanty's smile waver. "I will be back tomorrow night Tasma. I promise."

Everyone's eyes widened no one has every called Phanty by the end of her name like that.

Phanty let out a laugh. "All right Dani."

We played hide and shriek through the school until Miss Grimwood came down the steps and told us all to go to our rooms for the night.

With a few groans, and howls (from Winnie) we all reluctantly went up to bed.

I gave Tanis a hug just like everyone else did, and then floated up to bed. I was not shocked to see that Phantasma was waiting for me in my room.

I smiled at her as I climbed into the bed. "Tasma," I said with a groan. "I told you that I would come with you tomorrow."

"You promised me that you would teach me how to use some of my ghost powers," Phantasma said.

"That's right, I did." I remember that I did tell her that.

"I guess you aren't ready for tonight are you?" Phantasma asked with a pout.

I shook my head. "Tas I will train you tomorrow night, but tonight I need to conserve my energy."

Phantasma nodded, before she hugged me. I was the only one of the students that she could touch. "I think I am going to work on my new composition tonight." Phantasma floated quickly out of the room laughing like the crazy phantom she was. "Night Dani." Phantasma's head poked back through my door.

About a minute later I heard Phantasma begin playing the organ. The music came through muffled, but I knew that I would hear it again in the morning.

I grabbed my letter which had fallen to the floor, and I took it up to the vultures that were nailed down to the roof of the school.

"Would you please deliver this to Amity park?" I asked.

One of the vultures nodded. I handed him the letter and freed him knowing that he would deliver the letter, and then come back when that was done.

"Thank you," I exclaimed before floating back down into my room.

I was exhausted. I knew that if I stayed up much longer that I wouldn't have the energy to float anymore. I was still human so I still had to sleep, but no one here knew that. I was scared to shut my eyes because of thinking, "What if you would turn back in your sleep?" I thought about how my new friends would react to finding out especially Phantasma. I knew that her finding out my secret may crush her spirit. Miss Grimwood may even send me away if she found out I was really half human.

I slowly laid down on my bed, and shut my eyes. I knew that if Phantasma came back my ghost sense would go off like it had many times before. "That will wake you up," I muttered to myself.

I let myself relax. I knew in my heart that everything would be alright. "If it comes down to it I will just be transferred again," I mumbled with a yawn.

I really wanted it to work here, because I had friends here that knew about my ghost half. Well knew that I was a ghost at least.

I slowly drifted off to sleep hoping that I wouldn't change back in my sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites. I do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo! *Smiles* I really appreciate all the readers. I hope I am portraying the Grimwood girls correctly if you guys think of anything that I am doing wrong let me know.

Chapter three.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

My ghost sense went off before the sun came up. I woke up and shook my head. I quickly climbed out of bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. When I looked into the mirror I saw my white hair, and glowing green eyes staring back at me.

"I know Phanty was around here, but where did she go?" I thought to myself as I scanned my room.

From what I could hear Phantasma was still at the organ playing. I shook my head. I wasn't aware there were other ghosts around here Phanty was the only I have sensed since I got here.

I laid back down to try and go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I just couldn't relax if there was another ghost floating around other then Phanty. So I decided to float downstairs and listen to Phanty's latest composition.

When Phantasma looked up she saw me float towards her. She laughed, as she pressed many keys making an off-key sound.

"Dani why do you use the stairs?" Phantasma asked.

"Uhhh." I didn't know how to answer her. I real answer would be because I normally had to use the stairs.

"What is it Dani? You know you can tell me right?" Phantasma asked.

I nodded. "I know Tas." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"So next time you go upstairs what are you going to do?" Phantasma asked.

"Phase through the floor," I answered.

"That's right," Phantasma said with a laugh as she floated high off of the bench.

I trained Phanty until Winnie's morning howling could be heard.

"How did I do?" Phanty asked me as we went back into the house.

"You did good Tas," I said. I was surprised that she didn't know very much. She hadn't even learned how to use her ghost ray until today. One thing was for sure she was she had phasing through thing down.

Everyone was waiting for us to have breakfast. I sat in between Sibella, and Winnie.

After we ate we had lessons. Normal math, and reading lessons that Miss Grimwood taught in her pink frock. It was almost lunch time when we were given a break so I went upstairs the Phanty approved way, and checked my room.

There was a letter on my bed.

I opened it and unfolded the paper gingerly careful not to rip it.

_Dear Dani,_

_I received your letter, and I am glad you are making new friends. I kind of find it hard to believe that they are really all monsters, but how can I judge after all I am a half ghost and you are my clone. I will see you and your friends on Halloween and then I will see them for myself._

_Also I know that you are worried about our secret Dani, but you should be alright as long as you don't pass out. As long as that doesn't happen you should be able to stay in your ghost form. Make sure you sleep every few days Dani. Don't over do it._

_I would be honored to act as your Dad. You are part of me anyways Dani._

_Stay safe, and I will be in contact._

_Love you, Dad._

I smiled as I read the last line. Danny was the only family I really had. I technically came from his DNA.

There was a loud bang on my door which was probably Elsa.

Elsa slowly opened the door. "It is time for gym class," Elsa said her with her deep voice.

As Elsa walked(more like stomped) up the steps I phased through the floor.

Elsa lead me into the open room that was the attic of the school. Miss Grimwood was handing us pink tu tu's.

I watched as everyone slipped on their tu tu's(even Elsa, and Winnie).

"Tu tu." Miss Grimwood handed me a tu tu.

"No I am fine Ms.G," I said handing it back to her.

"Tu tu." Miss Grimwood handed it back to me. "It is not a request Dani. Put it on."

I scowled.

"Oh no," Sibella said seeing my expression.

"Miss Grimwood-"

"No buts Dani I said put on the tu tu. The class will not begin until you are ready," Miss Grimwood said putting her hands on her hips.

I reluctantly put on the tu tu over my black hasmat suit. I felt like such a girl. I just wanted to scream. Which Miss Grimwood would encourage.

"Dani if it makes you feel any better Miss Grimwood made our gym teachers last year wear tu tu's and they were all guys," Winnie said.

I laughed. "That must have been funny."

Everyone nodded.

"I hope you can meet them Dani! That would be fangtastic," Sibella said flashing her fangs.

"Alright girls. Tempo, tempo," Miss Grimwood said as the floating hand cranked up the record player.

A song began to play that was slow at first, then would suddenly speed up, then slow down again.

We were spinning around and leaping with the beat of the music. I was actually having fun following the others as they dance. Phanty was all over the place literally she would go through the walls.

"Okay good job girls we are done for the day," Miss Grimwood said. "Lunch is on the table."

We ate lunch then we were going to practice our volleyball for our game against the Calloway cadets.

"So why do you guys play against them every year?" I asked as I hit the ball back to Elsa.

"They are sort of our rivals, and the closest school to us," Elsa said spiking the ball back over the net leaving Winnie to dive into the court to hit it to me.

"Okay, and are these girls tough?" I asked.

They all exchanged looks before they laughed. "The Calloway cadets are all boys," Tanis said stepping into the field on Elsa's side. She served the ball, and Sibella hit it back as a bat with one of her wings.

"Do they know that you are-"

"What girl ghouls?" Winnie asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

Everyone shook their heads. "They just think we dress up for Halloween all year."

"Really are they that oblivious?" I asked. I knew that people could be that stupid. The people of Amity park never connected Danny Phantom, and Danny Fenton even though they are the same person.

"Well I think that they finally realized last year that we are not exactly your normal "girls"," Elsa said.

I rolled my eyes. "Normal is so overrated," I said before she did a few flips. Winnie did the same.

As we went into the the school my ghost sense went off and I felt like someone was watching me. I shook the feeling away, and tried to relax.

Over the next few days I still felt like someone was watching me, but I never found anything. My ghost sense would go off, and Phanty would already be with me. I didn't know what was going on with me.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby-doo. If anyone wants to make me a cover for this story PM me. Short chapter... sorry.

Chapter four.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

Weeks had passed and the feeling never went away. I became very nervous, and jumpy. The smallest noises tended to startle me.

Also my ghost senses kept going off which made Phanty suspicious.

"What is that?" Phanty asked after the blue mist came out of my mouth.

"Nothing Tas," I would say trying to dismiss her suspicion.

I wrote two or three frantic letters to Danny. With the first two he sent short replies telling me that I would be alright,and that I was safe where I was.

The last letter was what I expected all along.

_Dani,_  
_Stay with your friends, and indoors if you can. Stay alert, and don't let anything get past you, but don't be afraid I know you have what it takes to take care of yourself in a fight Dani. You are my daughter after all. I will be there soon Halloween is only a few days away. Good luck in your volleyball match against the Calloway cadets._

_Be there before you know it, Dad._

That letter made me feel better. I relaxed a little knowing that Danny would be here soon, and I wouldn't have to do this alone.

On the night before the big volleyball match Phanty wanted to stretched her legs, and fly. I agreed to go with her only because I didn't want her going alone.

We flew over our school, then over Cornell Calloway's school. We were just flying when my ghost sense went off. Phanty looked at me seeing the blue mist once again.

"Okay Dani you really need to tell me what that is," Phanty said.

"I don't know Phanty," I lied.

Phanty crossed her arms she didn't believe me. She floated in front of me giving me a glare.

I glanced around only catching a glimpse of the olive-skinned, green haired head of the ghost that was watching me and Phanty. Phanty didn't see her, but I did. I didn't know what this thing wanted, but I knew that it wasn't good, and that I had to get my friend out of there.

"Uhhh let's go back to Grimwood's. We do have that big game in the morning," I said trying to grab Phantasma to bring her back to the school.

Once I grabbed ahold of her I began to fly as fast as I could back to Grimwood's. Phantasma fought me the whole way. She finally broke free from my grasp when we were on the front porch of the school.

"No Dani I don't want to go in there with you. You won't tell me what is going on with you," Phantasma said. She actually sounded hurt. She turned away and phased through the wall into Sibella's room.

"Phanty," I called for her, but I knew she wasn't coming back. "I'm sorry."

"Keeping secrets sucks," I muttered to myself.

I decided to go lay down on my bed to get some sleep before the big game in the morning.

When I hit the bed how truly tired I was set in. As I closed my eyes slowly I felt myself turn back into a human. Before I could move my joints seemed to give in to how tired I was. My sight was blurry, but I could make out the form that I had seen earlier standing over me. Whoever it was they were laughing in an evil manner. They now knew my secret.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby-doo.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

I woke up with a groan as I heard someone banging on my door. When I rolled out of the bed, and walked towards the door I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was my usual human self.

"Dani if you don't open the door I am coming in," Sibella said.

I bit back a gulp. "I'm coming hold on a second," I answered her.

I had to transform and fast. "Going ghost," I muttered as the familiar white ring of light formed around my waist, and traveled up my body. I just hope that Sibella did not see the flash of light.

I opened the door quickly for Sibella who stepped in slowly.

"What was that flash of light?" Sibella asked.

"Uhh." I was at a loss for words I didn't know what to say.

"If it was a camera nice try I don't show up on film, or in mirrors," Sibella said.

"Okay," I said to her.

"So why did you upset Phanty last night?" Sibella asked.

"I didn't mean too," I said not looking into Sibella's green eyes.

"She told me that you won't tell her what that blue mist is that comes from your mouth," Sibella said.

I nodded in response.

"Why don't you just tell her Dani?" Sibella asked.

I opened my mouth to speak and my ghost sense went off.

"She was right that is kind of weird," Sibella said. "Does that mean something is wrong with you?"

"No I'm fine," I said trying to ease her worrying.

I glanced around for Phantasma, but it wasn't her, then I remembered the strange ghost from last night. I shook my head. I was hoping that it was just a dream.

"Okay Ms. Grimwood wants up in the attic to warm up before the game," Sibella said before she left my room. I looked down and saw a rolled up piece of paper laying on the ground. I picked it up and laid it on the bed before Sibella called for me.

"Dani we need you up here now!"

I floated quickly up through the floor.

"That's my girl," Phanty said with that goofy grin across her face.

"Tas are you still mad at me?" I asked.

Phanty nodded slightly. "I just want to know what the blue mist is."

"It is my ghost sense," I admitted.

"Your what?" Phanty asked.

"My ghost sense it tells me when another ghost is near," I said slowly. I was tired of lying to them.

"Alright girls!" Ms. Grimwood spoke up. "It is time we get warmed up."

We danced, did some deep shrieking, and we rattled chains.

"We should take a swim!" Winnie exclaimed barely able to contain her excitement.

"That sound fangtastic," Sibella said.

Soon after we were all jumping out of the window and into the moat. When me and Phanty jumped we both landed on one head of the two headed crocodile.

We surfed on it until Elsa jumped, and landed on the crocodile sending us flying.

We were both laughing as we floated above the water. I did a few rolls before letting myself fall into the water. Phantasma followed suit.

"Well it's about time you ghouls got you buts in here," Winnie said as she kept rotating from back stroke to doggy paddle.

"Two laps around the moat before game time girls," Ms. Grimwood called from the window.

"Alright Ms. G," Elsa said before she sprung off of the crocodile splashing us all with water.

We swam together around the moat twice, then we all got out. I was out and then helped Tanis, and Winnie out of the water while Elsa and Sibella helped each other out. Phanty just laughed at all of us.

"Matches! Air dry the girls please," Miss Grimwood said. Matches came over and dried us off.

"Matches," I said giving the green dragon a hive five. "Thanks."

We walked over to the volleyball court (which Miss Grimwood had legs prep this morning). The Calloway cadets were beginning to make their way over here.

"I see the court is already prepared this time," Cornell Calloway said with major attitude.

"Of course Cornell," Miss Grimwood said.

"You ready for us to kick your buts again this year?" Winnie asked.

"No of course not," Grunt said.

Winnie just laughed.

"Looks like you have a new girl this year," Tug said. "And she isn't dressed up for Halloween either."

I smirked, and made my eyes glow a brighter green. Tug stepped back. I didn't like these boys already because Phantasma told me that they are known for cheating.

"I'm Dani," I introduced myself.

"Isn't that a guys name?" Grunt asked.

"Isn't Grunt something you do in the bathroom," I made my comeback. "Or Tug are you trying to sound like the little steamengine, or do you just pull a lot." I stuck my tongue out at the boys.

"I just hope you girls don't get lost in the bog again, because this time we aren't coming to save you," Jamal said finally speaking up.

"You did not have to save us we could have gotten ourselves out of there on our own," Elsa said sounding prideful.

"Okay sure," Grunt said. "Girls, I will never understand them."

After much debate about the size of our team, and who the referee should be we began the game.

The butler(the octopus) at the school was made the referee, and Tanis decided to switch out with me at half time.

"Go go Grimwood!" Miss Grimwood and Tanis yelled together.

As a team we beat the Calloway cadets(to their dismay).

"Good game," I said to Tug shaking his hand.

Tug blushed. "Uhhh Thanks Dani. I am sorry about Grunt's comment about your name."

"It's alright we kicked your buts at volleyball so we are even," I said before catching up with the rest of the ghouls. They couldn't wait to put our second trophy in Tanis' mummy case.

After the excitement was over we began to decorate for the big Halloween bash that was going to happen tomorrow after the sun sets.

Me, and Winnie picked the pumpkins that were grown specifically to be made into Jack-o-lanterns. I helped Sibella hang the skeletons from the ceiling. Phanty was running through walls trying to catch something.

"What are you doing Tasma?" I asked following her.

"Trying to catch the caterpillar cookies," Phantasma answered with a laugh before she threw me a net. "Want to help me?"

I nodded. It took us about an hour to catch them, but we finally did, and all the preparations were coming to a close.

"You will get to meet my Father tomorrow." Phanty beamed with excitement as we hung out in the attic.

"I can't wait to introduce you to Papa werewolf!" Winnie exclaimed with a howl.

"My Mummy Daddy will love you," Tanis said sweetly.

"We can't forget my Daddy Dracula," Sibella said with a huge smile.

"Or my Dada," Elsa said. "Frankenteen senior."

"What about you Dani? Who is coming to our open house tomorrow?" Winnie asked. Everyone turned to look at me.

"My Dad is coming," I answered them slowly. I hoped that they couldn't see how nervous I was about meeting their Fathers. They were my friends, but their parents are famous monsters. What if they didn't want me around their children?

"I can't wait to meet him!" Phanty yelled with a laugh.

"So has everyone finished their gifts?" Sibella asked.

I shook my head. "We were supposed to make gifts?"

"We normally do for our Dads," Elsa said.

"I didn't," I said.

"I think we are going to have to fix that," Tanis said.

That night we made Danny a gift, and had a little slumber party in the attic.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee~ Sorry for my absence I am traveling and have been in the car with no way of posting anything. Anyways I do not own Scooby-doo or Danny Phantom in anyway. We may even have some of Danny's P.O.V. in this chapter.

Chapter Six

(Dani's P.O.V.)

The day quickly passed and the sun was receding to the horizon. I was nervous about meeting my new friends parents.

"It is almost sun down," Sibella said with a smile.

"I can't wait for your Dad to see what we made for him!" Winnie exclaimed.

"I know he will love it," I said. Me, and the girls made Danny a new hasmat suit. It looked amazing or as Sibella would say "Fangtastic". "Thanks Sibella I wouldn't have been to make it without your sewing skills." I hugged Sibella.

"I hope he likes it," Elsa said.

"I bat he will," Sibella said showing her fangs.

I was secretly hoping that Danny would make it here before everyone else so I could have him alone for a few minutes.

The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon. There was a loud groan, followed by a howl. Elsa and Winnie we on their feet instantly.

"My Papa's calling me." Winnie ran out of the room on all fours. I could hear her howl in response to him.

"Dada!" Elsa yelled she was right on Winnie's tail as she left the room.

"I am going to find my Daddy," Sibella said before she changed into a bat. Phanty opened the window for her.

Phantasma laughed.

"Why haven't you two run off yet?" I asked Phantasma and Tanis the only two of my ghoul-friends that were still in the room.

"My Father will find me." Phanty smiled.

As if on cue Tanis looked out the window. "I see my Mummy!" Tanis yelled before she ran out of the room.

"Let's go catch up with our other ghouls!" Phanty reached her hand up and pulled me through the floor.

I caught a glimpse of Sibella, Elsa, Winnie, and Tanis greeting their Dads.

Frankenteen Senior was huge! He held his daughter in one arm. He looked happy to see his daughter. Elsa looked just as happy to see him.

"I missed you Dada," Elsa whispered into her Dad's ear.

Sibella jumped into her Dad's arms her feet not meeting the ground as he caught her. Dracula's cape wrapped around Sibella with his arms. His complexion was a light purple just like Sibella's.

The Mummy picked up his small daughter and held her close to him. Tanis snuggled into his hold nuzzling her face into his wrapping.

Winnie and her Papa seemed to be rough housing before they hugged.

"How's my little wolf?" I heard Papa werewolf asked Winnie in his raspy voice.

"Great Papa," Winnie said as she leaned into the hug.

I smiled I was happy for my friends. I was happy to know that they had something I didn't a father that loved them, and worried about them. "You have Danny," I thought to myself.

My ghost sense went off bringing me out of my thoughts. When I looked behind me I saw a ghost in a black trench coat, and hat. He was holding on to Phanty and they seemed to dance together. Phanty was laughing. I shook my head. That crazy Phantom was always laughing about something.

"Father I made a new friend her name is Dani," Phanty said bringing attention to me.

Phanty's Father eyed me before he patted me on the back. "I haven't seen my daughter so happy in a long time."

Dracula approached me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and hoped he didn't notice.

"Sir I-"

I was interrupted when he pulled me into his arms. He hugged me.

"It is nice to see new blood at Grimwood," Dracula said with a smile.

Next Frankenteen approached me. He reached his hand down and lifted me off of the ground. I was too nervous to go intangible.

"So where are your parents little one? You did invite them didn't you?" Frankenteen's deep voice sounded kind.

"I uhh invited my Dad I just don't know where he is. I hope he makes it," I said sadly. Frankenteen gently wrapped an arm around me.

As he set me down on the round the Mummy wrapped me up in his wrap to pull me towards him.

"My little Tanis says you helped them win against those Calloway cadets this year," The Mummy said looking me in the eye.

I felt like I had turned into stone. I was frozen in place. I nodded involuntarily.

"Good." The Mummy smiled. This time I wasn't surprised when his arms pulled me in for a tight hug.

Winnie's Papa just looked at me for a second before saying, "Welcome home Dani."

"I'll howl to that," Winnie said.

A chorus of howls, laughter, groans, and shrieking could be heard.

That was when the party started. I sat to the side as the girls danced with their Father's.

"Danny where are you?" I asked myself, but more Danny.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"I am so late," I thought to myself as I flew towards the school. "Dani told me Sunset, and it is a little after Moonrise. She is going to be pissed."

It took me awhile, but I finally found the school.

Miss Grimwood's school was what looked like an old castle that was in disrepair. There was even a moat with a drawbridge. In the moat there was a two headed shark, and a two headed crocodile. I gulped. "What kid of school is this?"

That was when I remembered what the sign at the gate had said in red lettering. "Miss Grimwood's finishing school for Ghouls."

"Dani even told you that her classmates were real monsters," I said shaking my head I could really be stupid sometimes.

I phased through the front wall of the school. I saw Dani sitting in the corner as all the other students danced together.

"Dani," I said as I tapped her shoulder.

She looked up at me at first her expression was sad at first, and then it changed to an expression of joy.

"Daddy," She whispered as she jumped out of her chair at me.

"I am sorry Danny. I just got excited." Dani backed off.

"It is alright," I said. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to where all the other Dads were dancing with their daughter's. I could feel the shocked looks that me, and Dani were getting. As we finished dancing a blue phantom came over to us.

"You never your Dad was...Was...Was THE Danny Phantom!" The blue phantom exclaimed.

"You have quite the reputation Phantom," A ghost in the trench coat said with a deep accent.

"Please call me Danny," I said. I really hated being called Phantom, it was just like when Dash called me Fenton.

Everyone seemed to nod.

I looked around at the other students and their parents.

"Okay Dad this is Phanty, and her Father," Dani said pointing at the pair of blue phantoms.

I nodded slowly. "It is nice to meet you."

"That is Sibella, and her Dad Dracula," Dani said motioning to the two purple vampires on the other side of the room.

"You said Dracula?" I asked. Dani nodded.

"He is really nice though, and so is his daughter," Dani reassured me.

Then she introduced Winnie and her Father who were both big balls of fluff. There was Tanis, and her Mummy Daddy. Frankenteen and his "pride and joy" Elsa.

"Oh and this is Miss Grimwood," Dani lead me over the woman in the pink dress. Miss Grimwood also had her black hair pulled back with a red bandana. She shook my hand.

"It is an honor that you chose my school for your daughter," Miss Grimwood said. "Now that everyone is here you girls can give your Dad's your presents."

Each of the girls gave their Dad's gifts. Now it was Dani's turn.

"Me and my friends made this for you. I hope you will like it," Dani said her glowing green eyes looked eager.

Dani slipped a package into my hands. I opened it up and it was a new hasmat suit. It was black and neon green.

"Dani I love it," I said giving her a hug.

"I want you to try it on," Dani said before she grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her through the ceiling.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Sorry Dad I just needed to get you alone for a minute," Dani answered slowly.

"It is alright. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep my ghost form up Dad. There is also a strange ghost around here and I don't know what it wants," Dani said sounding distressed.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her. "It is alright I am here now, and I have some stuff for you." I pulled my backpack off. I handed her the small pack then urged her to open it.

When she did her eyes widened. "Thanks Danny."

"There is a Fenton thermos, Fenton phones, and Ecto-degecto just in case. Now I will put on my new hasmat suit," I said. Dani left the room.

The new suit fit me perfectly. It was green wherever the other was white. "I love it Dani."

"Thanks Sibella sewed it together," Dani said. "She will be glad you like it."

"How should I treat them?" I asked her.

"Just like you would any normal girl Dad. They are just girls," Dani said plainly.

I heard a laugh before Phantasma's head popped up through the floor. "Come on you two I am waiting for you to play my latest composition." Phantasma grabbed Dani's ankles pulling her through the floor.

"Just like other girls huh," I muttered to myself before phasing through the floor.

For a little blue phantom she could play the organ. After she finished Miss Grimwood spoke again.

"The sun is going to rise soon," Miss Grimwood exclaimed glancing at the fathers.

After that was said each of the Father's said short goodbyes before leaving. I was the last on there.

"It was nice to meet you Danny, but the girls need to go up to their rooms, and you should be going now," Miss Grimwood said still trying to be polite.

I nodded. I said goodbye to Dani before leaving slowly. I was a little worried about Dani.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

I went up to my room slowly. When I opened the door I remembered the note. I picked it up off of the bed. The paper looked old, and was crinkled.

_Danielle,_

_I know what you are a little halfling. I will tell everyone if you do not listen to me_.

I paused who did this person think they were telling me what to do.

_If you don't want to listen to me I will take your friends away, and you will never see them again. I will make them hate you, and they will live with me forever as my slaves._

_If you choose to obey me meet my Grim creeper in the barren bog tonight. If not I will come and get the other girl ghouls in your sleep._

The note was signed the Witch of the Web. I shook my head I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but I was. I walked over to the window and prepared to jump out when four arms reached into the window and pulled me out. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I tried to go intangible and phase through this person, but it didn't work. Whoever it was they laughed evilly.

I squirmed in their grasp which only tightened.

"You are mine little Danielle," The green skinned woman whispered into my ear before her glowing red eyes met mine. I glared at her which she only laughed at before staring directly into my glare. It was like that for a few minutes before I gave in. I just couldn't stare at her face anymore. She laughed. "Feisty I like that, but I will break you of that. I already know you are strong willed, because I know you are Danny Phantom's clone. I tried to weave him into my web once, but he broke free."

"How did you know?" I asked.

The ghost only laughed. "Do the math you are twelve Danny is sixteen you a couldn't be his. Maybe next time you should use twins as your cover it is more believable."

I nodded as she carried me away. I gave in and began to think of a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

One of the ghouls.

beccalovesbumblebee- Okay I am sorry my updates have been a little slow, but I am on vacation and things are a little hectic SO please don't be mad. This chapter will probably be fairly long and have a few switches in P.O.V. just to help with the effect of the story. I do not own Danny Phantom or Scooby-doo.

Chapter seven

(Dani's P.O.V.)

The last thing I remembered was flashes of an old castle passing me by before it got dark.

I must have passed out at some point because I began to come to in a dark room. My eyes slowly opened the four armed ghost was no where to be seen until I opened my eyes all the way. I tried to move, but I was held back.

"Don't struggle," The ghost said appearing in a doorway. "Those restraints are part of you right now. My Grim Creeper hooked them into you my Dear. When you go intangible they will too."

The ghost smirked as I tried to break free. Even though she said nothing would work I tried everything. The restraints became hot from all the energy I was letting off. She laughed at me as I wouldn't give up. I wanted out, and she knew that.

"I wouldn't put your energy into the restraints they are alive you know and the more you use your powers the more the more you charge your restraints," the ghost said.

I could make out the slight glow of the restraints before they used my energy to shock me. I screamed in pain. I felt myself grow weak. I became human again. The room was really dark now.

The ghost was laughing she apparently found this all very comical. She came over and held my chin making my look into her glowing red eyes.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

She merely laughed at my question. "Nothing my Danielle. I just want to take something from the Grimwood girls like they took something from me."

"What did they take from you?" I couldn't help, but to ask.

"My life," the ghost answered. I could see the anger in her eyes.

I knew there had to be more to the story after all she did threaten the girls, and probably tried to weave them into her web like she had done to Danny. I decided not to argue with her. If I got onto her good side maybe she will let me go.

"You know my name the least you can do is tell me yours," I said slowly. I wanted a name to know this ghost by. Everyone had a name no matter how bad they were they deserved one.

"Revolta," The ghost answered with a laugh.

A light was turned on by a thing that looked like a huge green meat ball with tentacles coming out of it, and it only had one eye.

"Oh Revolta," the thing said. "I see my restraints did their job."

Revolta laughed. "Yes Grim Creeper they got our little halfling out of her ghost form and absorbed most of her energy making her nearly powerless."

The Grim Creeper laughed with Revolta. "I am glad you are pleased Revolta."

"Spider bats come and watch over our prisoner," Revolta said.

My ghost sense went off as two black bat like creatures came through the wall. They opened their wings to reveal their spider like bodies.

"You are all ghosts?" I asked somewhat stating the obvious.

"Yes because of the Grimwood girls and their meddling Coach," Revolta said not bothering to mask her distaste for the girls and Coach Rogers.

"Don't forget those stupid mutts," The Grim creeper said.

"I haven't," Revolta said with a grin before she left the room followed by her Grim Creeper.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

I looked up at the sky light the sun was beginning to rise.

Revolta was right I did feel pretty powerless, and drained. I tried to go ghost, but I couldn't even do that.

Back at Grimwood's(Sibella's P.O.V.)

When I opened my door I could hear Phantasma playing the organ. "She really has gotten batter at that," I muttered to myself as I walked down the steps. I remembered when she would just randomly press down keys making very foul noises.

"Sounding positively rotten Phanty," I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks," Phanty said before floating off of the bench and taking a bow. She laughed.

Tanis came over to us with a yawn. "Today is our trip to the bog right?"

Phanty laughed. "It sure is. I am going to wake up Winnie I'm sure she'll howl!" Phanty floated up through the floor.

"I will go find Elsa," Tanis said before she bounced away.

"I guess I will go get Dani then," I muttered to myself before I walked slowly back up the steps.

I made it to her door. I knocked softly a few times. Dani never answered. I banged louder.

"Come on Dani answer me," I yelled. I banged on her door a few more times. "I am coming in Dani!"

When I opened the door the room was empty. "Dani?" I asked. Her window was wide open and the tattered curtains were blowing in the wind. "This isn't the time to be playing hide and shriek." I was really starting to get worried. I turned into a bat and flew out the window. I made loud noises that Dani would hear if she was in the area. I flew around the school for a few minutes before Elsa was out on the porch yelling.

"Sibella what's got you acting batty this morning?" Elsa yelled.

I flew down to the porch and changed back. I landed lightly on my feet. "I went to go get Dani, but I can't find her anywhere."

"Did you check her-"

I didn't even let Elsa finish her question. "Yes I checked her room. She isn't there. I banged and banged on her door. There was no answer, so I thought that she was just sleeping, but when I opened the door she wasn't there. Her window was wide open, so I thought that she was out stretching her legs or whatever ghosts do that is why I was out shrieking for her. I hoped that if she heard me she would come back," I explained to Elsa.

"Calm down," Elsa said putting her hands on my shoulders. "You are killing my electricity."

I nodded. "Alright."

Elsa pulled me into the school as Winnie's morning howls could be heard. "Winnie is up," Elsa said looking at me. I think we both realized something at the same time.

"How are we going to tell Phanty?" Me and Elsa asked each other at the same time.

We both jumped when we heard Phanty's laugh behind them. "Tell me what?"

"Ummm Phanty," Elsa started to say.

"Where's Dani?" Phanty asked looking at me and then at Elsa. "You didn't send her a wake up call yet? I will get her."

Before I could stop her Phanty was gone. "Phant-" I began to call out to Phanty when Elsa cut me off by shaking her head.

"Just let her go Sibella she will understand soon enough," Elsa muttered sadly.

"What's going on ghouls?" Tanis asked.

"Just wait Tanis," Me and Elsa said quietly.

A minute later we heard a pained howl from Winnie, and Phanty laughly nervously. It sounded more like sobbing, but she wasn't crying.

"Dani isn't in her room. Have you seen her?" Phanty asked inbetween her laughs.

Me and Elsa looked at each other before we shook our heads. "Phanty we were going to tell you, but I didn't know how to say it. We just figured to let you find out on your own." I couldn't look into Phanty's hurt eyes.

"Where is Dani?" Winnie asked before letting out a howl.

"She is missing," I answered cooly.

"You don't think she ran away do you?" Elsa asked.

I shook my head.

"She wouldn't just leave! Not without telling me! She would say goodbye," Phanty pleaded. "She would have told me..."

"The window was wide open Phanty," Elsa said.

"Yes, but she wouldn't just leave!" Phanty yelled we all know she was upset, and us doubting Dani wasn't helping her.

"Okay we don't know what happened there is no need to argue," I said calmly. I put up a hand to silence both Elsa and Phanty who were about to speak. "All we know is that Dani isn't here. Maybe she left, or maybe she is in danger. Whichever it is doesn't matter we just need to find our ghoul."

Both Elsa and Phanty nodded along with Tanis and Winnie.

"So what are we going to do?" Phanty asked. "I mean how are we planning to find her?"

"The person who will know where to start looking would be Danny Phantom. Phanty Dani showed you how to go into the ghost zone right?" I asked her.

Phanty nodded. "So you want me to track down Danny Phantom?"

"Yes you will be the best choice to catch him," I said. Everyone else agreed.

"Okay here goes nothing," Phanty said before she was able to open a small portal to the ghost zone. "I will be back as soon as I can be." She disappeared with a laugh.

"So what are we going to-" Elsa started to asked when the sound of a car horn interrupted her.

"Who is that?" Winnie asked letting out a howl before we all ran out onto the porch.

We saw our former Coach's red van parked on the other side of the draw bridge. "Girls! Lower the draw bridge!" Shaggy yelled at us, his former students.

They lowered the bridge and Shaggy came over with Scooby, and Scrappy.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked before I even said hello to our former Coach.

"What no hello?" Shaggy asked as he hugged Tanis, and Winnie. "What's got your cape out of shape Sibella or are you still not a morning person?" Shaggy teased Sibella as he hugged her and Elsa.

"I am sorry Coach it's just that-"

"Rhere's Rhanty?" Scooby-doo asked noticing Phantasma's absence, before I could tell them what was wrong.

"She went to go find Danny Phantom," I answered.

"Ranny Rhantom?" Scooby asked.

"Why is she looking for Danny Phantom?" Scrappy asked.

"I have met him... Well seen him in action he isn't exactly the ghost friendly type," Shaggy said.

I swear every time I tried to speak they interrupted me. "Can I please explain? I just need to talk for a few minutes to get you guys all caught up," I pleaded with the former coaches.

They all nodded.

"Alright," I paused. "This year we have a new student Dani Phantom. Not Danny Phantom. Dani is D-A-N-I. She is Danny's daughter. We were getting ready to go to the Barren bog so I went to wake up Dani and tell her to get ready to go, but when I checked her room she was gone. We don't know where she is. That is why we sent Phanty after Danny Phantom, because if anyone can find Dani it would be her father."

"That was a mouthful good thing you don't need to breathe," Winnie said sarcastically.

Shaggy looked confused.

"Raggy the Rhost!" Scoobt exclaimed.

"What is it Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"The ghosts we saw on the way here Shag," Scrappy said.

"Their were two ghosts, but one was fighting with the other," Shaggy said slowly.

"What did the ghost look like?" I asked.

"It was hard to see," Shaggy said.

Me and Elsa shared a look before we gave Shaggy the "that answer doesn't cut it" look.

"Come on Coach just tell us what you saw," Elsa said. "It may help us find Dani."

"The one ghost was smaller than the other from what I could tell it was a girl, she had snow white hair, and she was wearing black," Shaggy said. "I am sorry that is all I got."

"Dani," I said as Elsa nodded.

That settled it.

Elsa shook her head. "Phanty was right."

"About what?" Tanis asked.

"That Dani was ghostnapped," Me and Elsa said together.

"Well if your friend needs help count us in," Shaggy said. "We will help in anyway we can."

"Rhat's right," Scooby-doo chimed in.

"Coach why are you here anyways? Not to be rude, but this is odd for you to just drop in," I said.

"Miss Grimwood wanted me to surprise you today by coming with you to Barren bog, but there has been a slight change of plans." Shaggy laughed lightly as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.

I laughed. "Slight isn't the right word Coach."

"Now we are going on a rescue mission," Tanis said.

"I will go to Calloway's and see if the Cadets want to help," Winnie said before she ran out of the front door howling the whole way.

"I will tell Miss Grimwood the situation," I said slowly as I turned into a bat and flew up to Miss Grimwood's room. I hated to wake her the day after Halloween, but this was an emergency.


	8. Chapter 8

One of the ghouls.

beccalovesbumblebee- Thank you for all of the support on this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So as you know I do not own Danny Phantom, or Scooby-doo and the Ghoul school.

Chapter Eight.

(Sibella's P.O.V.)

Miss Grimwood took the news pretty well. The good thing was she did not scold me for waking her up after the "single most exhausting day of the school year" as she calls it.

"Go look for her Sibella," Miss Grimwood said as she climbed out of bed. "I will wait here just in case she comes back here. Take Matches with you, because he won't stay here with me anyways."

"Okay Miss Grimwood," I said as I got up from the edge of her bed.

"Have your Coaches made it here yet?" Miss Grimwood asked.

I nodded. "Yes, and they are all ready to help us look for Dani."

"Great it is a particularly rotten out today so try to enjoy your day," Miss Grimwood said smiling lightly.

I slipped out of her room and flew down the steps. Everyone looked at me as I transformed back into myself.

"Miss Grimwood says we are good to go, and to bring Matches with us," I said. The green dragon seemed to look happy as I said that he could come.

We moved out on a rescue mission to get Dani back. Winnie brought along the Calloway cadets who looked like she had just woke them up.I wondered where Phanty was and if she found Danny yet.

(Phantasma's P.O.V.)

I had only been into the ghost zone once and Dani was with me. My Father had even told me before that the ghost zone was not a place for little phantoms to and that there were a lot of bad ghosts out there that would hurt me. So why I agreed to do this I don't know, but it was too late to turn back now.

I never realized how big, and confusing the ghost zone was. I thought I could remember the way Dani had showed me that lead to Amity Park, but truthfully all I could remember now was the portal that put me in here. The scenery looked the same to me it was just green like ectoplasm. There were many ghosts floating around. Some were weird some looked like normal people, but I had no room to judge.

I ran into a blue ghost in overhauls.

"Excuse me," I said slowly. "Can you tell me how to get to Amity Park?"

"Why are you going to Amity Park? Most of us try to stay away from that place unless we are looking to start trouble," The ghost answered.

"I am looking for Danny Phantom," I said.

"Kid trust me when I tell you that you don't want to find him," The ghost said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He will just suck you up in a thermos, and put you right back in the ghost zone trust me I know." The ghost tried to float away, but I followed him.

"Look kid-"

"My name is not kid it's Phantasma," I interrupted him.

"Okay fine Phantasma," The ghost said slowly. "Wait you said Phantasma?"

I nodded, even though I had no idea where this was going.

"I know your Father. I run into him every once and awhile. He is a friend of mine. I'm the Boxy ghost," The Box ghost said.

"Oh Father's told me a lot about you Boxy," I said. I took the Box ghost's hand and he shook me up and down throwing me into the air.

"Yes," The Box ghost said. "I know your Father, and I know how he feels about the ghost zone. He has told you how dangerous it is in here. So why are you here little one?"

I laughed. "I told you I am trying to get to Amity Park. I am trying to find Danny Phantom."

"I will help you get there only if you tell me why you need to find Phantom," The Box ghost said.

"I need to find Danny Phantom, because his daughter has been phantom-napped, and I need his help to find her. My friends sent me through the ghost zone, and I thought I could find my way, but I can't remember how to get to Amity Park," I explained trying to stay calm.

"Alright, I get that this is important. I will help you find the portal to Amity Park," The Box ghost said as his eyes met mine.

The Box ghost lead me to the portal that should take me to Amity Park.

"Thanks Boxy," I said as I hugged my Father's closest friend.

"No problem little Blue just be careful," The Box ghost said giving me one last hopeful look.

I went through the portal and the scenery changed into the small town of Amity Park. I laughed as I flew through the sky. I gazed around searching the sky for Danny. She kept flying into the morning light.

I headed towards Danny when I spotted him flying over the city.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I was just taking my morning flight around the town patrolling when my ghost sense went off.

"Danny do we have something?" Sam asked as she caught up to me on the ground.

I nodded. "I don't see anything yet."

"Well you might need this," Tucker said as he tossed me up a Fenton thermos.

I caught it easily. "Thanks Tuck."

"Danny look out!" Sam yelled as I turned and began to continue to patrol the city. I didn't see the ghost until I hit her.

We hit the ground together. Well I hit the ground while the ghost went into the ground.

Sam and Tucker looked at me with looks of worry, and concern.

"I found the ghost," Tucker said stating the obvious as usual.

I laughed. "I did too."

That when I heard the ghost laugh and it sounded familiar. I knew that laugh. I floated off of the ground and waited for the ghost to show herself to me again.

"What are you waiting for Danny?" Tucker asked.

I heard that laugh again. It sounded like it was behind me. When I turned there she was the little blue phantom.

"Get her Danny," Sam said urging me to capture the young ghost.

I shook my head. "Wait she is just a kid."

"Danny?" The young ghost asked before she laughed.

"You know me?" I asked her. She seemed familiar.

The ghost nodded. "I'm-"

She was cut off by Skulker who sent his whip at her. The girl was hit before I could protect her.

"Back off Skulker she is only a kid," I yelled as I fired my ectoblasts at Skulker.

The little ghost laid on the ground. It seemed that she had lost conciousness for the moment.

Skulker laughed. "Not just a kid, the kid of the Foul tempered Phantom. He is one of my biggest threats, he had taken one of my biggest bounties to be his bride. I am only getting what is rightfully mine."

That was when it clicked I remembered Phantasma, and her father from the party at Grimwood's. "Not in my town," I said as I opened my thermos, and sucked Skulker inside.

I tossed the thermos to Tucker before I lifted Phantasma off of the ground.

"Come on kid wake up," I said.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of my arms. "How many times do I have to explain my name isn't kid it's-"

"Phantasma. I know," I interrupted her.

"So you do remember me?" Phantasma asked.

I nodded. "I do, but the question is why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then go back to school. That is where you belong," I said cutting her off again.

Phantasma nodded. "I know, but-"

"No, buts Phantasma," I said sounding like a parent.

"I will go back to school Danny, but Dani your daughter is in danger," Phanty said urgently.

I saw Sam and Tucker opened their mouths at the "daughter" part, but I put up a hand to silence them.

"What happened Phanty?" I asked Dani's friend.

"Okay well today was our annual trip to Barren bog, but when we went to get Dani she wasn't there. The room was empty, and her window was wide open. Elsa thinks she ran away, but I don't think she would do that." Phanty floated higher and higher as she explained.

"She wouldn't trust me. Dani told me how much she liked it at Grimwoood's, and she wouldn't lie to me about that," I said.

"My friend's sent me here to find you, because we figured that you would be able to find her because you are her Father," Phanty said.

"Okay well we are go to find her Phanty. I promise," I promised the small blue phantom.

"I am coming too," Sam said.

"What no Sam," I said putting my foot down. "It is too dangerous. I don't know what we are up against."

"I'm Dani's Mother. I am coming," Sam demanded.

"Alright," I said giving in to Sam. I tried not to blush as she called herself my Daughters Mother.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Sam," Phanty said as she looked at Sam.

"It's just Sam," Sam said.

"Don't forget Uncle Tucker!" Tucker exclaimed.

We all shared a laugh.

"Alright we need to head towards Grimwood's," Phanty said. "If Sibella got the Cadets involved we have quite the search party going."

Phanty laughed as we began to head toward the finishing school for girl ghouls.


	9. Chapter 9

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Danny Phantom, or Scooby-Doo, and the ghoul school. Sorry for the wait I was knee deep in my Summer reading, and school starts tomorrow... SO updates may be a little slow... I hope you all understand. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting it really means the world to me.

Chapter nine

(Sibella's P.O.V.)

As we began to load into our Coach's van I remembered something that the Cadets had said about not helping us if we got lost in the bog again, or something like that.

"So what are you Cadets doing here? What happened to not helping us?" I asked.

We were all in the back of the van. Tug shrugged, before he blushed slightly.

"Well... um part of the Calloway code is to help a woman in distress," Tug said pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously.

Winnie howled as she laughed. "We don't know if Dani is in distress. All we know is that she is missing."

"Fine we are coming to help look for her then," Grunt said sounding, like he was well grunting.

"Hey Coach," Elsa started to ask. "Where are we going to start?"

"I think we should start in Barren bog," Shaggy answered.

"Can we play in the quicksand?" Tanis asked.

"Maybe after we find your friend Tanis. Finding her is what we are coming here to do," Shaggy answered.

"Alright Coach," Tanis said she sounding disappointed.

"It's alright Tanis the quicksand will be there when we find Dani," Elsa said patting Tanis on the head.

The cadets gulped. "Girls are weird," They said together.

"Especially Grimwood girls," Baxter muttered quietly.

"We are all ghouls. That's what makes us fangtastic," I said smiling at everyone.

The ride was smooth as we made our way to Barren bog.

(Phantasma's P.O.V.)

Danny made me follow him home so he could get the Specter speeder. I wasn't sure what that was, but I always enjoyed surprises. As we flew over the city I laughed wildly. This was the longest flight I had taken in a long time, and it was with my idol since I was a little wisp of energy.

We made it to a house that had a observatory on the top of the house.

"You haunt this place?" I asked Danny.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. "You could say that." He glanced over at Sam, and Tucker who ran into the house to get the Specter speeder.

"Why didn't we go with them?" I asked Danny.

Danny looked taken aback by this question. He had to think about it for a minute, before he answered. "They would be faster without us."

As we spoke this boat-like vehicle appeared out of the house.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This Phantasma is the Fenton Specter speeder," Tucker said through the speeders microphone.

I nodded.

"Phantasma lead the way," Danny said urging me to move forward.

"Alright," I said.

I began to fly away. I was laughing until a net wrapped around me. I was being pulled towards two people dressed in hasmat suits.

"Phantasma!" I heard Danny, Sam, and Tucker yell.

"Maddie, we got one!" The man dressed in the orange hasmat suit yelled.

"Yes Jack, but you weren't aiming for her were you?" Maddie asked the person who was probably "Jack".

"Well, no," Jack said looking down.

"Excuse me," Danny said floating above the two in hasmat suits.

"What ghost boy? You are next," Maddie said reading a weapon of some sort.

"Listen I know she is a ghost, but she is just a little kid," Danny pleaded with the two of them.

"She is still a ghost," Jack said looking at Danny.

"Yes she is, but she wasn't doing anything wrong. She actually came here for help," Danny pleaded with them.

"Help with what?" Jack asked, with slight concern in his voice.

"Her friend is in trouble, and she needs help," Danny said. "They are just little girls that need help. You can hunt me when I get back, but right now I need to help them."

Jack reluctantly released me. "I hope you save your friend."

"Thank you," I said with a grin. I began to laugh as I lead the way towards Grimwood's.

"Thanks Jack," Danny said as he followed me, along with Sam, and Tucker in the Specter speeder.

As I began to fly ahead Danny caught up to me. "Phanty, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes Danny I am fine. Jack didn't hurt me."

Danny laughed. "Jack normally doesn't catch anything. His aim is pretty bad."

"So he was trying to get you?" I asked.

"Sounds about right," Danny said.

We were coasting quickly towards Grimwood's. As we approached the Barren bog I saw my former Coaches van. I stopped, and hovered there for a minute looking down at the van.

"What is it Phanty?" Danny asked, as he stopped next to me.

"That van. It is my former Coaches van. I think the others are in the van heading towards the Barren bog," I said. I laughed loudly knowing someone would hear me.

One of my friends opened the sun roof. It was Elsa. She held Tanis up out of the window.

"Hey Phanty what took you so long?" Elsa called to me.

"Yeah we almost beat you to the bog, and you got a head start!" Tanis yelled.

"Now Elsa you be careful with Tanis. Don't let go of her," Danny yelled sounding, like a protective Father.

I heard all the ghouls laughing.

"Stop acting, like our Dad's Danny!" Winnie called out.

We all laughed, as we finally arrived at the Barren bog.

The Specter speeder was landed, and Tucker, and Sam got out.

Meanwhile the Cadets, and my ghouls were piling out of the red van.

"Why did you guys bring the Cadets?" I asked. "What help are they?"

"Hey!" Miguel yelled. "Remember who saved you last year."

"Alright, we get it you saved us," Sibella said.

"Now I hope you can help us find Dani," I said.

"Well where do we start?" Tug asked.

"The bog," Me, and Coach Rogers answered at the same time.

"We have enough people, so why don't we split up, and search for Dani," Shaggy said.

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

In the end. It was the most of our class minus Tanis, Danny, Sam, Shaggy, and Scooby. So the other group was Tanis, Matches, Scrappy, Tucker, and the Cadets.

"How come you two get to stick together?" Tucker asked Danny, and Sam.

"Rey I'm rosing Rappy," Scooby-Doo said to Tucker. "Rou lose Ranny, and Ram."

Danny, and Sam both laughed. "You just got told by a dog," Sam said in between laughs.

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby asked glancing around looking for the dog.

"The groups are fine Tuck," Danny said. "You have cute little Tanis. Matches the green dragon. Scrappy-Doo who is well very Scrappy from what the girls tell me. You also have the whole team of Calloway Cadets," Danny said.

"Minus one Cadet," Tug said stepping out of line.

"Get over here Tug. We don't have time for this. We need to find Dani soon," I said.

The two teams separated in search of Dani. The Cadets team searched the bog around where the van, and Specter speeder were.

Our team kept walking until we could see a structure that was built where Revolta's old castle used to be.

I looked at the other girls, and Shaggy.

"It couldn't be could it?" I asked everyone else to see if they were thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"I rope not," Scooby-Doo said.

"I can scout ahead," Sibella said, as she turned into a bat to fly over the misshapen castle.

"She is a vampire?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and we will go through introductions later. I think we are close to Dani," I answered her. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes the Spiderbats were still there, but they seemed to be distracted by something that flew over the sunroof. They were making weird noises that brought Revolta into the room. She glanced around the room. Revolta's gaze rested on me, like I was trying to do something. She smacked me. It hurt me, but I couldn't show that in front of her. I couldn't let Revolta know she had caused me pain. I couldn't let her see how bad she, and her spiderbats scared me.

"Are you trying to escape my Danielle? It would not be a wise thing for you to do," Revolta said holding my chin. Her face was only inches away from mine.

I wanted her to go away. I wanted to feel my hands, and feet again. No, I want to be free. I want to fly. I want to go ghost.

"No matter where you go I will find you again," Revolta whispered into my ear. "What is worse me, or you creator Vlad Plasmius?"

I didn't answer her. Both options she gave me were horrible.

Revolta left me alone after a few minutes of going on, and on about how evil she was.

I kept thinking of what I want. I just want out. I want to be with my friends again. I want to feel Elsa pat me on the back, or on the head. I want to see Sibella turn into a bat, and fly away. I want to hear Winnie's howl. I want to hug Tanis, and to feel her soft pink bow. I especially want to teach Phanty about her ghost powers, and to hear her crazy laugh. Most of all I want to tell my friends my secret.

After listing everything I wanted I was able to go ghost. My restraints began to zap me, and take my energy from me again. I screamed in pain, as I felt my ghost self being sucked away from me once again.

I could hear Revolta laugh in the doorway. "Foolish girl you are mine now. My little Danielle."

I felt myself shudder as she ran her hands through my hair in a motherly gesture. The only person I ever let touch my hair was Sam, and the girls from school. She pulled my hair out of its hair tie, and let it fall loosely on my shoulders. Revolta tousled my hair before leaving the room.

I could feel myself becoming weak again. I was just hoping that Revolta wouldn't be back soon.

As I watched the skylight I saw Sibella fly past. She appeared in the window she winked at me, and flew away.

A smile returned to my face. I knew my friends were coming to get me, and that just made me feel stronger.

(Sibella's P.O.V.)

As I flew over the makeshift castle I passed many skylight. The shown a dark room with a small frame. I peeked into the window, and heard the chattering on spiderbats warning their master of my presence. So I circled around for a minute, and came back to it. I faintly seen Revolta leaving the room, after she hit someone. The sunroof was dirty, but I could make out Dani's form in the room. I hovered above the window winked at Dani, and flew back to the others.

"What did you find Sibella?" Elsa asked, as I hovered over the group.

I pointed at the castle making many noises.

"Anybody speak bat?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Everyone shook their heads. "Come on Sibella, talk to us," Winnie said.

I turned back, and hovered for a second before dropping down slightly. Danny grabbed me.

"I got you," Danny said.

I wriggled free of his grasp, and landed lightly on my feet. "I am light on my feet Danny. I found Danielle, and Revolta. She is back probably for revenge."

"But how is that possible?" Elsa asked.

"Right we watched her, and her pet Grim creepy go KABOOM!" Winnie said, with extra emphasis on the kaboom.

"What if she's a-" Shaggy paused when he saw the blue mist coming out of Danny's mouth. "What was that?"

"You have that too?" Phanty asked Danny.

"Ghost sense. There is a ghost close to here other than Phanty of course," Danny said.

"So you guys thinking what I am thinking?" I asked.

"Revolta's a ghost," Everyone answered after sharing a knowing look.


	10. Chapter 10

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Danny Phantom, or Scooby-doo and the Ghoul school. Okay I apologize to everyone for the late updates. I have begun school, and driving school so things have been a little hectic for me. I hate giving excuses, but it is just how it is right now. So I hope this was worth waiting for.

Chapter ten

(Sibella's P.O.V.)

"Alright if this a ghost problem we need to suit up. Back to the Specter speeder," Danny said taking charge.

Danny, and Sam lead us back the the Specter speeder. It took me a notice that Danny was wearing the hasmat suit that we made for him.

"You look fangtastic Danny," I muttered trying not to sound creepy.

"Well, I guess I do," Danny said. "I hope you look just as fang-tastic as I do." He began to hand us each our own hasmat suits.

"So why are we doing this?" Elsa asked.

Danny shrugged. "Just for fun."

"Alright," Elsa said. I adjusted her hasmat suit. I ripped it to allow her knees room to move in the stiff manner that she had to move in.

"So we are going together?" Tanis asked.

Danny shook his head. "I think it would be better if you stay with the Cadets, and Scooby-doo. You can keep them safe." He winked at me, and the Cadets.

Tanis nodded slowly. She skipped over to the group of Calloway Cadets.

"Alright everyone else let's go back to that Castle," Danny commanded.

I noticed that Sam, and Tucker had thermos'. I couldn't help, but wonder what they were for. I reached for Tucker's. His hand met mine stopping me from grabbing it.

Tucker smiled at me. "Trust me you don't want to touch that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it can capture ghosts, and it could catch Danny, or your friend... I am sorry I can't remember her name," Tucker said. I could tell I was making him nervous.

"Phantasma, but we call her Phanty. I am Sibella." I laughed.

"That is a beautiful name," Tucker said. "Are you really a vampire?"

I nodded. "Is your friend Danny really a ghost? Tucker things are not always what it seems." I turned into a bat, and flew to the head of the group.

We were at the castle.

Danny nodded at me to lead the way. I turned back, and landed lightly on my feet.

"Are you sure you should send her in first? I mean Danny she is just a little girl," Tucker said. He tried to hide the blush that rose in his cheeks when he looked at me.

I took gradual steps forward. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew that Dani was in there for sure. We were going to get her out of there.

"Phanty, Shaggy, Winnie, Elsa, and Tucker you are one search party," Danny said.

"That means Sibella, me, Danny, and Tug are the other search party," Sam said.

We split up to search.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I wasn't sure about splitting up, but I didn't want the girls to see Dani in bad shape. I didn't know how they would take it, especially Phantasma.

I took Sam's hand in mine, as we searched the halls together. Tug followed closely behind us.

"Where did Sibella fly off to?" Sam asked.

I laughed lightly. "I think she went to find Tucker."

"Alright," Sam said as she opened another door. This time we heard the sound of startled bats.

I ran into the room only to find Danielle strung up on the wall.

"Danny," Dani said weakly, as she noticed my presence in the room.

"We are here to get you," I said. I crossed the space that separated us.

"Don't touch the restraints," She muttered. "They feed on ghost energy."

"Then I will free you," Sam said coming to my side.

"I will too," Tug said entering the room. "Something looks different. Did you change your hair?"

Dani shook her head. "It is a LONG story Tug."

They began to free Dani. The spiderbats began to attack me.

"They will alert Revolta of your presence," Danni uttered in barely a whisper.

A minute later Revolta came into the room followed by the Grim Creeper.

"Sam help Danny," Dani muttered.

"Yes, help him. I can get her out," Tug said.

As Sam went to face the Grim Creeper, and Revolta Phantasma hurtled through the wall, and tackled Revolta through the floor.

"Sam get them!" I exclaimed.

Tug got Dani out of her restraints, and held her in his arms.

"You got her Tug?" I asked the Blonde Cadet.

He nodded.

"Alright, get her out of here," I commanded. "We will catch up."

Tug marched as quickly as he could out of the room carrying Danni.

"Alright, now it is time to get this over with," I said finally withdrawing my Fenton thermos.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

The castle faded away into the distance, as Tug carried me away. He was breathing heavy, and seemed off-balance.

"Tug, I can walk," I said.

"Dani you are weak," Tug said. "Just let me carry you. What happened to you Dani?"

"I am not all ghost," I paused. I really couldn't believe I was going to tell him this. "I am half human, half ghost."

"Do your friends know?" Tug asked.

I shook my head. "I couldn't bring myself too. I have been rejected everywhere else I went. I was never good at making friends, so I was afraid to reveal myself. I was worried that they wouldn't like me after they found out that I wasn't a full ghost."

"Dani, they will never like you if the never know the real you. If those are your friends they will like you no matter what," Tug said trying to reassure me. He moved a strand of black hair out of my eyes. I leaned in, and kissed him.

When he broke the kiss, we were both blushing.

"I know, I am going to tell them," I said. I got up the energy to become my ghost half again.

Tug opened his mouth to say something, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"I am going to tell them. I just think it would be better to do it gradually," I said.

We met up with the others at the Specter speeder.

"Dani!" Tanis yelled, as she ran over to me.

I laughed. "Yes, Tanis it's me." I wrapped my arms around the small mummy, as I squirmed out of Tug's grip.

"Ranny? Rhere? You rot Ranny," Scooby-doo asked in confusion.

"I am Danielle, but I go by Dani with an i." I smiled at the talking dog.

"Alright Rani." Scooby-doo looked like he understood.

Danny, and the other group approached us with Revolta, and her Grim Creepy locked tightly in the Fenton thermos. Elsa had Phanty up on her shoulder.

"Dani!" The returning ghouls yelled as they surrounded me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Are you alright?" Phanty asked holding back her laughter.

"How did you get back here?" Sibella asked.

"A Cadet brought me back," I said glancing over at Tug. I tried so hard not to blush, but I did, and Sibella knew it immediately.

"Phanty is a hero!" Winnie exclaimed with a howl for emphasis.

"Really Tas?" I asked her.

"She is. Phantasma barreled right into Revolta and fought her off for as long as she could until I could assist her," Danny said.

Me, and my friends shared a hug. That was when I noticed a smaller dog that resembled Scooby, and a tall my with a Shaggy beard, and a red shirt.

"I can tell we have a lot of introductions to go through," I muttered sarcastically.

Everyone nodded.

I sighed loudly. "We better take this back to Grimwood's, then."

We loaded into the Specter speeder, and the red shirted man's van. Tug glanced back at me as I entered the Speeder. After everyone was loaded in, we headed back towards the school. I was going to tell everyone the truth, as soon as I could gather my strength, and courage.


	11. Chapter 11

One of the Ghouls.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Danny Phantom, or anything from Scooby-doo. Okay, I am back once again my dear readers. I love all of you, and hope you love this story as much as I do. I ended up doing a DaniXTug, and SibellaXTucker... I hope y'all liked that because I like it, but Danny, and Daddy Drac may not like that. Thank you for all of the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites they all make me feel loved.

Chapter eleven.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

I thought about how I was going to tell them on the way back to Grimwood's. I just couldn't figure out how to ease into it. How do I tell my new friends that I had been lying to them? Tucker was sitting next to Sam who was driving. He was gazing out of the window at the red van that we were following behind. Danny was in the lead, and seemed to be guiding Sam of where to drive the Speeder.

"So Tucker? What's with you, and Sibella?" I asked jabbing him in the side.

"Oh Dani, I forgot you were in here. Why are you flying with Danny?" Tucker asked, his face was slightly flushed. I knew he had a crush on Sibella.

"I don't think I would have made the flight," I admitted. I know I could have walked from Revolta's castle to the Specter Speeder, but I knew I couldn't have made the flight from the Barren bog back to Grimwood's. The image of Tug;s face looking back at me flooded into my mind. I felt the heat rising up into my cheeks.

"Someone has a crush on a certain blonde Calloway Cadet," Tucker teased.

"Tucker, you have a crush on the Count's daughter," I said trying to hold back my laughter, and the urge to howl.

"The Count?" Tucker asked, obviously not understanding what I meant by "the Count."

Sam laughed at Tucker's confusion. "What Dani is trying to tell you is that Sibella is Count Dracula's daughter."

Tucker gulped. "The Count Dracula?"

"Yes, the Count Dracula. Are you really that surprised Tucker? She is a vampire after all," I said slowly.

We made it to Grimwood's before Tucker could ask anymore stupid questions. I climbed out of the Specter Speeder. When my feet touched the ground someone grabbed my hand, at first I expected Danny, but it was Tug. Danny was shooting Tug a glare.

Tucker climbed out of the Speeder, and helped Sibella out of the red van. I smiled a little at the gesture. Tucker didn't normally act like that towards a girl. He normally would just fantasize, and then try to use pick up lines to win them over. Which could work for some guys, but not Tucker.

"So what are we all waiting for?" Winnie asked with a howl. The two dogs, Matches, and the man in the red shirt disappeared into the school.

"Winnie's right. Let's go into the school," Elsa said before she walked stiffly towards the school glancing back to see if Grunt was following her. Tanis ran over to Elsa, and grabbed her hand. The Cadets began to file into the school after Elsa, and Tanis. Winnie ran in after Jamal on all fours. Phanty floated near me waiting for me to move towards the school. Me, Tug, Danny, Phanty, and Sam shared a look as Tucker, and Sibella walked to the school hand in hand. Phanty laughed hysterically.

"Sibella's got a boyfriend. Her Daddy, and Miss Grimwood will have matching heart attacks," Phantasma said in a sing songy voice.

I nodded sparing a glance at Tug, and then Danny. Phanty, and I shared a knowing look. I had enough strength to float to the school pulling Tug behind me.

Miss Grimwood had lunch on the table already, and the two dogs, and the man dressed in red were already chowing down. When Miss Grimwood looked at me she walked over to me, and hugged me.

"Dani, I was so worried that I had lost you," Miss Grimwood muttered.

She released me, and then hugged Danny next. "Thank you for helping my girls, Mr. Phantom." Miss Grimwood looked over at Sam. "Who is this?" She looked at Danny expectantly.

"I am Dani's Mother," Sam answered Miss Grimwood, before me, or Danny could even open our mouths.

"Well, then it is nice to meet you ," Miss Grimwood said reaching out to shake Sam's hand. When Sam's hand touched Miss Grimwood's floating hand she didn't look bothered at all.

"That's awesome," Sam muttered quietly.

"Dani!" Winnie exclaimed, as she grabbed my hand. "Come we have to introduce you to our former Coach!"

"So the man in red is Coach Rodgers," I thought to myself.

"Coach, This is Dani Phantom. Our new arrival," Winnie exclaimed as we approached the man in red.

"But isn't that Danny Phantom?" Shaggy asked pointing at Danny.

"He is, and I am. My name is Danielle Phantom," I said smoothly.

"Okay well it is nice to meet you Danielle," Shaggy said. "You can call me Shaggy, or Coach."

Me, Winnie, and Phatasma began to laugh at their former Coach.

"What did I say?" Shaggy asked.

"I normally go by Dani," I said in between laughs.

"Okay Dani," Shaggy said. "This is Scooby-Doo, and-"

"Scrappy-Doo," The small dog cut Shaggy off.

"It is nice to meet you all," I said slowly.

I watched as Scrappy, and Matches left the room, and returned with a boom-box.

"Me, and Matches thought this could use some music," Scrappy said. He pointed behind me with a wink as Tug approached me.

"Would you want to dance?" Tug asked nervously.

"Sure," I said. I took his hand, and we began to dance together. Winnie paired off with Jamal. Sibella danced with Tucker, and she never looked happier. Tanis was dancing with Cadet Baxter. Grunt was struggling to dance with Elsa's crazy leading. I laughed, as I watched Miguel trying to keep up with Phantasma's "off the wall dance moves", or as she would put it through the wall. Even Danny, and Sam were hovering together above the floor.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Tug asked in a whisper.

I nodded slowly. "I just don't know exactly when I should Tug. I only told you, because I had no choice, but to explain myself to you."

"What do you mean? You don't normally tell people?" Tug asked.

I shook my head. "The only people that know other, than me, and Danny is Tucker, Sam, Danny's sister Jazz, and Vlad Masters the man that made me," I explained quietly. "Even then Jazz doesn't know about me. Danny hasn't even told his parents yet."

"You were made?" Tug asked trying not to sound shocked.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Yes, I told you I'm a clone."

"I forgot. I am sorry," Tug apologized.

As we talked Cornell Calloway came into the school. He cleared his throat loudly. "Miss Grimwood, is there a reason all of my Cadets are over here, and not in the barracks?" Cornell Calloway asked sounding superior.

The music was cut, and the dancing was stopped. The Cadets turned to salute their commanding officer.

"What are you doing here men?" Cornell Calloway asked.

"On a rescue," Tug answered.

"Whose rescue?" Calloway asked.

"Dani Phantom," Grunt answered.

"Who is Dani Phantom?" Cornell Calloway asked.

"I am Sir," I said stepping out from thr group of Grimwood girls.

"She looks fine to me," Cornell Calloway said.

"My Daughter was in danger Cornell," Sam said.

"And the Calloway code says to always help a women in distress," Cadet Baxter said.

"I'm not your daughter," I said loudly.

Everyone gasped, as their eyes rested on me.

"Dani, you don't have to do this," Danny, and Sam said together. They were holding each others hands.

"No, I need to. I can't continue to lie anymore," I said.

"What are you talking about Dani?" Phantasma asked.

"This Phanty," I said as the white ring of light formed around my waist, and revealed my human half.

I stood there in my blue hoodie, and red shorts. Everyone looked at me with looks of confusion, and shock except for Tug he stood there, and nodded. "I'm half human."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elsa asked.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like me if you knew the truth. I know now that lying to you was wrong, and that I don't blame you if you guys don't like me anymore. I need to tell you guys the truth. Danny isn't my Father. I pulled him into my lies when I first came to school here. I wrote him a letter, and asked him if he would pretend to be my Father so I wouldn't be the only one with out a real family. The truth is I'm not Danny's daughter, I am his clone. I was made by his Archenemy, and raised as his daughter. He used me to get to Danny, and almost reduced me to a puddle of ectoplasm," I paused at Phanty gasped in horror. "But Danny saved me, and has made me a part of his family. I'm sorry for lying to you, and I will leave now if that is what you want."

The ghouls shared a look. "Of course we don't want you to leave Dani," Phanty said examining my appearance.

"We have had new arrivals here before, but they never belonged here Dani," Sibella said separating from Tucker to touch Dani on the shoulder.

"But, you do belong here," Winnie said with a howl.

"Though lying wasn't right," Sibella said her eyes meeting mine. "We understand Dani."

"You are different," Tanis started.

"Just like we all are," Phantasma said with a laugh.

"We are all Ghouls," Sibella said looking at all of us.

"No, we are girl ghouls," I added.

We all laughed. Me, Winnie, and Phanty let out loud howls that seemed to ring through Grimwood's.

"Now I know you guys have been practicing your deep shrieking," Shaggy said with a light chuckle.

"You know it Coach!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Now that everything is settled. Dani is staying, and the Cadets should probably go back to school with Cornell Calloway," Miss Grimwood said glancing at everyone.

Tug gave me a hug, before he left with the other Cadets.

" Mr. Phantom," Miss Grimwood started to say.

"Miss Grimwood I am sorry I lied," I started. "Danny did this for me. He is the Father I wish I had."

"I am still your Father," Danny interrupted. "You may be my clone, but I love you like a daughter."

"Me too," Sam added.

"I hate to break up the touching moment, but the sun will be rising soon, and my Ghouls need their rest," Miss Grimwood said.

"We understand," Danny, and Sam said.

I hugged them, and was able to catch Tucker saying goodbye to Sibella.

"Write me," Tucker began, as he wrapped an arm around Sibella. "Dani knows my address get it from her." He kissed her on the cheek.

I watched as they left in the Specter Speeder. The next thing that was on my mind was the former Coach Shaggy.

"So Miss Grimwood, can I tell them my surprise now?" Shaggy asked.

Miss Grimwood nodded.

"I am coming back, as the Gym teacher," Shaggy said scratching his beard.

"Really? That's fangtastic," Sibella said.

"Any reason Coach?" Elsa asked.

"The new arrivals from last year left, and I really missed you ghouls," Shaggy admitted.

"And we did too! Right Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asked his Uncle.

"Reah," Scooby-doo said.

That night we stayed up in the attic together, and I told them more about myself. I knew one question that Phanty would ask.

"Does that mean Danny is half human also?" Phantasma asked.

I nodded. I told them the story that Danny once told me about how he became a half ghost.

"So if you are technically half human, how did you get transferred here?" Elsa asked.

I shrugged. I had no idea. So I wrote to Danny. As I took my letter up to the vulture Sibella flew up after me. She went from bat to girl and landed lightly on the roof.

"Can you send this to Tucker?" Sibella asked.

I nodded. I gave the letters to the vulture before returning to the attic.


	12. Chapter 12

One of the Ghouls.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Scooby-doo, and the Ghoul school, or Danny Phantom. Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all. Please read, and review.

Chapter twelve.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

When I woke up Phanty was asleep snuggled at my one side, and Sibella was on the other. I sat up slowly, and saw that there were letters sitting on the windowsill. I folded the first one, and it was a letter from Tucker to Sibella. I felt bad, but I couldn't help, but to read it.

Dear Sibella, I know that I hardly know you, and your Dad is probably the scariest monster in existance. I feel bad I had to leave when I did, but Miss Grimwood said we had to go. You seem worried about your friends, and how they act. Sibella they are really cool, and funny to be around especially Winnie. That ghoul seems to howl at the randomest of times. I want to get to know you Sibella. You look fangtastic,  
Tucker

The next was a letter from Tug. I skipped over that for now, and looked at the last letter. My heart sunk as I saw that it was from Danny in response to the letter I sent last night shortly after he left.

Dani,  
I was begining to wonder how you were transferred there in the first place. I mean you may be half ghost, but you technically are a clone that wouldn't have birth records, or anything like that. So I looked into it with the help of Tucker, and we found something that was shocking. We found a birth certificate, and the transfer papers from many of the schools you have attended before Grimwood's. This is the shocking part all of these documents were signed, and probably created my Clockwork. On the birth certificate I am listed as your Father, so I guess I wasn't just pretending. Clockwork did all of this, and he did it for you. I am going to talk with him today, and make sure everything that we found out is true. I'm still your Dad, Danny

P.S. Watch out for that Tug boy. He seems interested in you. Tell him that your Daddy is a mean phantom that will take him out. Especially if he hurts my girl. Also Sam will get him too.

I lauged as I read the post script. Of course he had to add the "I'm going to beat up Tug, and Sam will help too" thing. I never expected him to act any differently, because he had always been protective of me and that wasn't changing any time soon.

The held to letter from Tug in my hand before I unfolded it slowly.

Danielle, I just wanted to say that I would have come to say you even if I had to go alone. Revolta is an evil witch, that I hope Danny keeps locked up tight in that thermos. I'm sorry for everything you have been through I wish I could have been there for you. The fact you are a clone doesn't matter to me. You are Dani, and you are the most beutiful half ghost, or ghost I know. Well Phanty is beautiful. and all but I can't keep up with her, or the others. I used to have a HUGE crush on Sibella, but she is batty. That and her Dad is scary. I mean he is Count Dracula. Not that Danny isn't scary, but I think I have a better chance against him than against Dracula. I hope me telling you doesn't change anything. I just wanted you to know that I have had other crushes before as you probably have too. Danny looked like he was going to kill me while we were dancing. Would you want to take a walk some time? After Cornell Calloway sends us to the barracks for the night. I will sneak out and meet you by the hedge that separates our two schools. I know you are probably against breaking the rules, but I think it will be fun. I am hoping to see you more, than on the volley ball court. I was glad to see your face light up when you guys recieved your second consequtive win. Calloway rides us a litte hader, but it is worth it to see the looks on Tanis', and Sibella's faces. Grunt likes to congradulate Elsa. Our schools are rivals, and Calloway considers you the enemy, but we don't feel that way. We just want to be friends.  
Write me back,  
Tug

As I finished reading the letters, and as I loojed up a flash of light appeared into the room, and there was Clockwork. I looked around to see if he woke up any of the others, but he didn't.

"They are frozen in time young Danielle. I just needed to spek with you personally," Clockwork said slowly.

"You aren't here to kill me right?" I asked. I had to make sure, he wasn't taking me away. "I didn't mess up the time frame, or anything...Did I?"

"No, I just came here to speak to you," Clockwork answered plainly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Everything young one," Clockwork said. His face went from the young man to an old man with a long beard, as he spoke. "I wanted you to hear this from me, and not Danny."

I nodded.

"I transferred you here. I wanted to give you a place where you belonged. So I created your birth certificate, and planted it. I watched as you went from school to school. I decided to send you here to give you a place where you could finally belong. You are very special Danielle you know that right? You are one of the few half ghosts in existance. You are a clone of one that was made by the other. So I found a place where you could be exactly what you were. Though you tried to hide it at first, but eventually you got the program." Clockwork patted me lightly on the back. "You are amoung some of the most unique girls. They are all daughters of the original monsters. They are daughters, and girl ghouls aren't as common as you think."

"Thank you Clockwork," I muttered slowly. He faded away.

The girls around me woke up, as Clockwork disappeared.

"What was that?" Winnie asked, before she began her morning howling.

"Just a friend," I muttered slowly.

"Who?" Phanty asked.

"Clockwork," I answered.

"I heard of him!" Phanty yelled with a laugh.

"So what did he want?" Elsa asked.

"He told me how I got here," I answered. I read them my letter from Danny, that explained how I got here.

"Did any other letters come?" Sibella asked twirling a strand of her purple hair absently, as she spoke.

I nodded slowly. I handed her the letter to her from Tucker. Sibella blushed as she glanced over the letter. I sat down and wrote a response to Tug before Miss Grimwood called us down for breakfast.

Tug, I would love to meet you tonight. I understand I used to have a crush on Tucker, and I am over that now. Maybe we can take a walk, and a little fly tonight. Meet me at the hedge. Dani.


	13. Chapter 13

One of the ghouls

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Scooby-Doo, or Danny Phantom. Thank you for all of your support. Please read, and review.

Chapter thirteen

(Dani's P.O.V.)

Night had fallen after a full day of classes. Shaggy had been our gym teacher, and Scrappy had actually taught us math, and english in place of Miss Grimwood. As the moon rose in the sky we all were sent up to the attic once more to allow our quarters to re rearranged for Coach Rodgers, and the Doo's. I opened the window, and looked at the others who urged me forward with a nod.

"Go on Dani," Phanty said with a laugh.

"We got your back," Elsa said before patting me on the back, and then pushing me out of the window. She was lucky I was able to transform almost instantly catching myself in mid fall.

Winnie was howling at the face of the full moon. "Good luck Dani, go leash us in a Cadet."

I nodded before I let myself drop to the ground. I was surprised to see that Sibella followed me out of the window.

"Yes Sibella," I said as I let myself fall back into human form.

"I am taking a late night flight to Amity Park," Sibella purred.

"Going to visit your boyfriend?" I teased sticking my tongue out at her.

"You are doing the same Dani," Sibella said. She jumped up did a flip, before she turned into a bat. She made a few whistling sounds before she flew away.

"I will see you soon," I muttered to my friend who was going to see my old crush.

I walked over to the hedge that separated the rivaling schools. I peered through the hedge, and tried to see if the blonde cadet had shown up yet.

"Tug? Are you there?" I asked hoping Tug was there waiting for her.

"Dani is that you?" Tug's voice traveled through the hedge.

"Hold on," I said. "I will be right there."

"Dani, don't come through the hedge you could get hurt," Tug said sounding worried.

Dani shook her her before she went intangible, and phased through the hedge. "I'm fine Tug. Don't worry about me."

"I wasn't expecting that," Tug said looking at me with a funny look.

"Did you forget that I am half ghost?" I asked him.

Tug shook his head. "No, but thank you for reminding me." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

Tug shook his head. "It doesn't bother me."

"Let's take a walk," I muttered slowly.

Tug nodded. He took my hand, and squeezed it lightly. We began to walk down the old dirt road, by the woods. We found an open field.

"So what do you like?" Tug asked the vague question.

I explained to him about how I loved NASA, and video games. Tug nodded, and said that he agreed with a lot of that.

"I also love to play sports, and being in competition with others," I admitted.

Tug laughed. "That is good, because you are good at sports."


	14. Chapter 14

One of the Ghouls.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Danny Phantom, or Scooby-Doo and the ghoul school. This will probably be the last chapter dedicated to the romance of Sibella/Tucker, and Dani/Tug. Alright here it goes.

Chapter fourteen

(Dani's P.O.V.)

"Woah Dani!" Tug yelled. "I'm not ready for this!"

I began to pull Tug off of his feet. "Come on Tug," I said.

"Dani," Tug pleaded his panicked eyes searching mine as they rose above his.

"I won't let you fall Tug," I said. "I promise."

Tug's hand was shaking in mine.

"You can trust this face can't you?" I asked giving him a gentle look, with a smile.

Tug nodded. "I trust you."

I pulled him up to my level. I held both of his hands.

"You ready?" I asked. I didn't wait for him to answer before I sped off.

Tug screamed, as I flew.

"I got you babe." I let go of his one hand, and his other hand clutched mine tightly. "I will not let you fall."

"Alright," Tug said shaking his head nervously.

I held my free hand out to skim the air. I began to climb upwards to look at the face of the full moon. I grabbed Tug's free hand once more, and we floated in a circle for a while. He smiled at me. I inched closer to him, and I stared into his eyes. He kissed me. I kept us afloat for as long as I could. Tug seemed relieved when his feet touched the ground.

"I think we better get back to the school," I said quietly.

"Yeah." Tug rubbed the back of his head. "Cornell Calloway likes to wake us up early."

"Well it is military school," I said poking him in the side.

"What about Miss Grimwood? When does she get you guys up?" Tug asked.

"She doesn't. It's Winnie's morning howling that wakes me up in the morning," I said with a laugh.

"Well she howls loud enough." Tug laughed lightly.

I took his hand, and I flew him back to Calloway's. I phased Tug through the wall into the barracks, before I began to walk back to Grimwood's. I phased through the hedge, and floated back through the window in the attic.

"Sibella's not back yet," I whispered to myself before I settled down next to Winnie. "I hope she gets back soon." I yawned, before I let my eyes close, and let my muscles relax.

(Sibella's P.O.V.)

I flew as fast as my wings would carry me. I knew where Amity park was, because Tucker gave me a map before he left. I glanced at it before I left, and remembered it as I flew in the direction that Tucker had told me. He didn't know I was coming, but I thought it would be nice for us to talk for awhile. I just hoped I could make it there before the sun rose. I saw the small town of Amity park begin before my eyes. I just had to find where Tucker was. To do that I used his scent. I honed in on the freshest one I had. I flew right through a ghost attack. I found Danny. He saw me, but only made one comment.

"Great now we have bats too," Danny complained.

I laughed wildly, and flew right past him. I found Tucker's house just as the sky began to turn a light shade of purple signify that the sun was beginning to rise. I used my wing to tap on the clear surface of his bedroom window. I watched as Tucker climb out of his bed. He jumped as his tired eyes saw me floating there. He waited for a minute, before he slid open his window. I flew into his room flew a few circles to worry Tucker, before I changed back landing lightly on my feet. My purple dress flowed down around me.

"Sibella?" Tucker asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," I said with a smile.

"Does Miss Grimwood know you are here?" Tucker asked.

I shook my head, and flashed him a fanged smile. "No, I didn't tell her."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Tucker asked.

"The other ghouls will cover for me, and anyways Miss Grimwood doesn't get up early," I answered.

"What about Coach Rogers?" Tucker asked.

"Shaggy won't say anything." I waved away his worry.

"So why did you come here?" Tucker asked.

"I came to see my boyfriend," I said. "Dani snuck out so why can't I?"

"Dani's boyfriend is at Calloway's which is next door Sibella. You had to fly across the country," Tucker said.

"It's too late now Tuck," I muttered.

"Yes it is," Tucker admitted looking out at the rising sun. "Can you get home in the sunlight?"

"I can, but it hurts me some." I watched the sun rise with him. "The sun blinds me."

"I am not letting you fly back to Grimwood's if you can't see," Tucker said sounding protective.

"Alright," I agreed. I just hoped Dani, and the others would cover for me.

Tucker, and I got to know each other. He taught me about computers, and let me play with his PDA. He was shocked that I didn't know much about technology. I had to explain that my Father was "old fashioned". He nodded. I knew that my Father scared him, and maybe it was better that way.

(Dani's P.O.V.)

I woke up when Winnie began to howl. I stood up, and looked around the room. Sibella was nowhere to be seen, and the sun was rising high in the sky.

"Sibella," I said quietly.

Winnie howled. "Where did Sibella flap off to?"

"She went to Amity last night. She should be back by now though," I said.

Phantasma laughed. "She won't be back till later. She has a hard time seeing in the daytime. Her depth perception isn't very good."

I heard someone coming up the steps.

"Oh no," I said. Coach Rogers came up into the attic to start our morning Gym class.

"Okay girls let's stretch before we go on our morning run," Shaggy said.

We all got in line, and were ready for our stretches.

"Tanis, Winnie, Dani, Phanty, and Elsa," Shaggy said checking off our attendance.

"Rhaggy rhere's Ribella?" Scooby-Doo asked.

"Right Shag," Scrappy said. "We are missing Sibella."

"Girls where is Sibella?" Shaggy asked turning to face us.

"She snuck out last night," I said looking down at my feet.

"Well why isn't she back yet?" Shaggy asked.

"She doesn't like to fly in the sunlight," Phanty answered.

"Okay well we have to keep this away from Miss Grimwood until she gets back," Shaggy said.

"You are going to cover for her?" I asked in disbelief.

Shaggy nodded. "But I am going to have a talk with her when she gets back tonight."

"Go Coach!" Elsa exclaimed giving our Coach a high five.

We warmed up. After we finished Shaggy looked at me, and Phanty.

"Go tell Miss Grimwood we are taking our field trip to the Barren bog," Shaggy said. "Let her know that we will be gone all day."

Coach sent the rest of the girls to go pack a picnic lunch for the day.

Me, and Phanty phased halfway through her bedroom door. Our heads, and torsos were through her door.

"Miss G." Phanty laughed.

"Huh what?" Miss Grimwood sat up slowly to look at us.

"Coach Rogers is taking us to Barren bog on a field trip today. He said to let you know we wouldn't be back until later this evening," I said.

"Alright girls," Miss Grimwood said with a yawn. "Enjoy this positively dreadful day, and take Matches with you. He often feels left out."

"Okay," I said before me, and Phanty left Miss Grimwood to go back to sleep.

We were in the clear. We took our picnic basket, and loaded into the back of Coaches red van. We took the bumpy road that lead to the Barren bog.


	15. Chapter 15

One of the ghouls

Beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Scooby-doo and the Ghoul school, or Danny Phantom. Sorry for the lack of an update last week. I was just distracted with school stuff. So I am going to go through some holiday traditions, and seasonal things, but I am debating on doing that in another fic, or should I just do that here? Let me know. Thank you to all my reviewers you guys rock my world. I also apologize for the Coach Rogers, or Rodgers thing I mix them up, but it is Rogers. Please, enjoy.

Chapter fifteen

(Dani's P.O.V.)

Sibella was on her way back towards Grimwood's when we left the bog. She flew over the van as Coach Shaggy drove back to the school.

"Hey Sibella, where you been all day?" Elsa's deep voice asked.

Sibella made a few noises, before she transformed her bipedal form landing on the top of the car. She flipped into the van through the skylight.

"I was in Amity Park hanging out with Tucker, Danny, and Sam," Sibella admitted with a shrug.

"Got caught in the sunlight?" Winnie asked with a slight snicker.

Sibella punched Winnie's arm lightly. "Yes, you furball I did. Would you rather me come back to school in tact, or as a pile of ashes?"

"Ashes," Everyone said as a joke. I heard Coach Rogers gulp.

"In tact," Shaggy said. "Or the Count would call my number. Also, drain all of the blood from my body."

"It is okay Shaggy I am immune to sunlight. It only bothers my eyes," Sibella said trying to ease our Coaches worries.

We all laughed at that. "So how was your day Sibella?" I asked.

"Fangtastic, Dani," Sibella answered. "And thanks Coach for covering for me with Miss Grimwood." She hugged his neck gently around the back of the seat.

We made it back to Grimwood's just in time, before it started to storm.

"Darn, we missed the rain," Phanty said sounding utterly disappointed.

We went into the school after running across the draw bridge. We ran right into the dining room where Miss Grimwood had set the table with dinner.

"You are just in time for dinner." A loud crack of thunder interrupted her sentence. "A pity it didn't storm like this while you were in the bog."

"Yeah," Elsa said. "It was beautiful and sunny out today. Yuck."

"I know, but I got your rooms settled while you were out," Miss Grimwood said.

"Can we sleep in the attic one more night?" Tanis asked.

"I guess," Miss Grimwood answered. "Remember tomorrow is all Hallows eve."

"Yes, Miss G," Elsa said.

"We remember," Sibella continued.

We ate dinner, and then we all went up to the attic.

"Guys didn't we already celebrate Halloween?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"But we celebrate it twice!" Phanty exclaimed.

"We celebrate it on the actual day, and the day that people trick, or treat on," Sibella added.

"Just look over at the Calloway place," Elsa said motion out the window.

I looked at the Calloway place. I could make out the faint glowing of a few Jack-o-lanterns in their windows.

"So we celebrate Halloween early?" I asked.

"Well in a way yes," Tanis said. "We celebrate it once with our Dads and the other with our friends, and rivals the Calloway cadets."

"We always have a secret party in the attic on Halloween. The Cornell thinks that the Cadets are out trick, or treating, and Miss Grimwood just thinks we are up her dancing together," Sibella explained.

"Sounds fun," I said.

"It is a scream," Phanty said with her normal crazy laugh.

"Sounds like it." We went to bed, and the next day went by quickly.

Miss Grimwood showed us our new rooms. We all had roommates now. Sibella, and Winnie shared a room. Tanis, and Elsa were sharing a room. That left me, and Phantasma to shared a room. We all took the time to unpack our stuff, and settle in before we met back up in the attic. We were just in time to help the Calloway cadets up into the attic.

"Sibella, how are we going to do this?" I asked looking down at the boys.

"Well there are five of them. If you, me, and Phanty each take one at a time that would be two trips," Sibella said.

"Alright," I nodded. I had my doubts, but Sibella had done it before.

The boys watched as me, Sibella, and Phanty floated down to them.

"What are you three doing?" Grunt asked.

"Giving you a lift," I muttered.

"Are we really going to let the ghost that can't touch anyone carry us up to the attic," Miguel protested.

"I wouldn't let her do this if she couldn't do this," I said to the cadets before I took a hold of Jamal, and pulled him off of the ground. He screamed quietly. "Just trust me, please Jamal. Tug did."

Jamal went quiet as I helped him through the window. Phanty held Cadet Baxter was being pulled up towards the window Phanty. He seemed nervous, but he didn't scream, or fight with her. Grunt reluctantly let Sibella hoist him up through the window. Sibella got him up halfway, and I helped her get him level with the window.

"Come on, Grunt," Elsa said. She reached through the window for him, and helped us get him into the attic.

I floated back down to the two remaining cadets while Sibella just hovered. I grabbed Miguel's hands, and pulled him upwards leaving Tug for Sibella to grab.

As soon as everyone was in the room the music started, and Phanty claimed me immediately. We hovered over the others dancing with each other. Tanis taught Baxter how to walk like an Egyptian. Elsa was stomping her feet in a certain manner, and Grunt mimicked her motions. Tug danced with Jamal, and Miguel as he waited for me to be done with Phanty. Sibella was sitting in the corner alone. Before I could go over to her Tug claimed her, and I danced with him. I pulled him off of his feet, and spun him around a few times before I sat him on the ground again. I landed on my feet, and walked over to Sibella.

"What's wrong Sibella?" I asked.

"I just don't want to dance since Tucker isn't here," Sibella muttered her green eyes meeting mine.

"Come dance with me," I said, I grabbed her hand, and pulled her off of the ground. She turned into a bat, and we danced. I spun her around, and she sun me around, then she would repeat the motion with Phantasma. After the song changed Sibella turned back in mid air, and I lowered her closer to the ground her purple dressed flowed down with her. She took the place dancing with Jamal, and Phanty danced with Miguel. I took my place with Tug, and let him dance with me. He dipped me slowly, and brought me back up.

After we were done dancing, and the moon began to set. Me, Phanty, and Sibella helped the cadets back out of the window. They said their goodbyes, and then they went back to Calloway's military school.

Everyone went back to their rooms. I laid down on the bed next to Phanty's, and we talked till the sun rose at dawn.

"Happy Halloween Dani," Phanty said just as Winnie howled signalling the sun rise.


End file.
